Spanish
This is the first episode of PLWTR in spanish. Es sólo un día normal en Fondo de Bikini. Todos en el pueblo es feliz porque están en el Crustáceo Crujiente comer empanadas de Krabby. Por lo menos, todos, excepto Plancton. EN EL CUBO CHUM Plancton: Es que no es justo !!! Cangrejo siempre gana y yo SIEMPRE PIERDEN !!! KAREN: Tal vez si lo intentaras, no sería tanto un fracaso. Por lo general, usted entra en el vuelo ciego Crustáceo Crujiente! Si tuviera cámaras de seguridad en el interior del edificio, se puede hacer más de a-. Plancton: Silencio, mi esposa ordenador. Tengo un plan. Voy a entrar en el Crustáceo Crujiente, instalar cámaras de seguridad, y finalmente ser capaz de dar rienda suelta a mi plan maestro! (Risa malvada) KAREN: Y eso es ...? Plancton: No hay tiempo, mi esposa ordenador. Estoy ocupado. Hmmm. Necesito una cámara lo suficiente como para permanecer en el tiempo suficiente para ver lo suficiente como para obtener suficiente información para obtener, finalmente, la fórmula Krabby Patty secreto bueno !!! '(Risas Evil)' Ahora, ¿dónde puede uno ser? KAREN (mira a Plancton): Tengo una idea. Comienza con K y termina con- Plancton: Karen! ¡Qué genio que eres! Puedo utilizar que usted envíe a la Crustáceo Crujiente! KAREN: Gracias, cariño. Finalmente pensó de- PLANCTON (pasa por Karen): Fuera de mi camino, Karen! Me voy para 2! El plancton tiene una duración de K.A.R.E.N. Pila de 2,0 basura. Plancton: Todo lo que necesito hacer es pasar 3 meses en los que la construcción! Entonces, podemos robar la fórmula juntos! Y podríamos GOBERNAR EL MUNDO !!! (Risa malvada) Karen se va y va al Crustáceo Crujiente. En el Crustáceo Crujiente Karen entra y ve a Calamardo en la caja registradora. KAREN: Hola. Me gustaría un Krabby Patty y una caja de cámaras. Calamardo (medio dormido): leer el menú. No tenemos cámaras. Si lo hiciéramos, me tomo mi ficha policial en este momento. Bob Esponja escucha esto y se echa a la puerta. Bob Esponja: no pedir a alguien un Krabby Patty ?! KAREN: Era yo, Bob Esponja. También me gustaría una caja de cámaras. Bob Esponja: No tengo ninguno de esos, pero Don Cangrejo mantiene a uno debajo de su escritorio. VOLVER AL CUBO CHUM ... Aparece la declaración de Bob Esponja a través de video en la pantalla grande en el laboratorio de plancton. Karen aparece en la pantalla. KAREN: Ver la miel? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedir. Tengo una deliciosa empanada de Krabby para usted. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es robar la cámara de Eugene y volver con las mejores imágenes de la historia. Plancton: Hmmm .... robar una cámara, tomar algunas fotos, consiga un Patty, robar la receta, gobernar el mundo. Suena bastante fácil. Bueno, Karen. ¿Dónde está la cámara? MR INTERIOR. OFICINA DE KRAB Plancton: Karen, no estoy tan seguro de esto. KAREN (por la radio): ¿Por qué, Sheldon? ¿Tienes miedo? Es ... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja SHELDON! JA JA JA JA JA JA ... que nunca pasa de moda! Plancton lanza la radio a través del cuarto, golpeando un botón secreto, openning una trampilla debajo de él, enviándolo a una habitación de profundidad debajo del Crustáceo Crujiente. Plancton: ¿Qué es este lugar? (Ve la cámara) Woah! Esto es grande! Una presentación de diapositivas aparece de repente, mostrando Don Cangrejo cuando él está actuando su peor. Plancton toma imágenes de cada uno de ellos. TARDE EN EL CUBO CHUM Plancton: miel! ¡Estoy en casa! Y tengo las fotos! Cómo puedo obtener mi recompensa? Karen toma la cámara, pulsa un botón, y envía las fotos en la pantalla grande ... pero en vez de las fotos ... SR. Cangrejo (en pantalla): Hola, Plancton. Veo que has robado mi cámara, así como la toma de fotografías falsas! ¡Eso es correcto! Dije FALSO !!! Esa presentación de diapositivas que viste ... fue idea de Karen! ¡HAHA! Parece que usted no consigue el Krabby Patty después de todo! Y pierdes !!! ... DE NUEVO !!!!! HAHAHA HAHA !!! Pantalla se apaga. PLANCTON (llorando): ¿Yo todavía consigo el Krabby Patty? KAREN: Nope. Me lo comí hace mucho tiempo. Plancton grita NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Pages in Spanish Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts